Broken hearted
by Shizusa-sensei
Summary: Being as strong willed as Tenten, nobody knew she had tears dripping down her cheeks until one day a one Hyuuga Neji found out. Neji x Tentenrated. Horrible to terrible grammaer to some people.
1. Chapter 1:endless piles

**Neji and Tenten are both 19 years old. **

_**-Broken heart**_

**Chapter 1: piles of memories.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten sat on a branch near team Gai's old training grounds. She remembered they all seprarated to accomplish thier own goals. Lee followed Gai, to learn higher ranked Taijutsu it that was even posible. Lee's Taijutsu was the best in whole fire country and known in different villages. Neji was respected as a branch member and had the same rights like the main members. She stared at the white birds that seem to fly pass her endlessly while thoughts about her own goals and near future flashed in her mind like a movie. She was sure she'll be a weapon mistress of Konoha but she had many doubts about how she could do that.

_Is it a impossible path? _

"Neji." She whispered quietly to no one particular.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice which seemed alot older asked.

"Hey, Neji!" She Put on a false smile on and greet him cheerfully just liked she used to do.

He frowned at the sheer stupidity Tenten was doing and jumped to the nearest branch.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

She sighed contently "I dont really know." Her voice was clearly doubting her own feelings .

"Tenten." Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are never alone even if we all walked different paths." He tried his best to smile which turned out as a signiture smirk. Which made Tenten smile.

"Tenten, I got a mission to do. I will see you sometime later." He dragged down his Anbu mask, than disappeared in a puff of white smoke. She let go of a breath and looked up at the clear sky.

_Neji's Anbu. Lee and Gai is jounin and I am only a jounin who has a mere skill of a chuunin._

_(flashback to when Tenten was 5 years old.)_

_"Tenten. Me and your mom are going on a mission." His dad told little Tenten._

_They continued to put on thier anbu suits than packed the neccesery equipment._

_"Take care honey." Her mom pulled her mask up to kiss Tenten's fore-head, than pulled the object back down. They say thier farewells as her parents walked out the door._

_"bye, mom! bye dad!" Tenten waved and closed the door._

_1 week passed since her parents left._

_The doorbell rang ._

_"yes?" tenten was greeted by a ninja who was in full black and a mask shaped like a panther. He handed her a piece of paper._

_(The letter)_

_Im sorry Tenten. Your parents died from a mission and I, 3rd Hokage, Surutobi will pay for your ninja academy entrance. Im really sorry,Tenten. _

_-Surutobi, 3rd Hokage._

_(End Paper.)_

_"I..." Tenten felt like she was going to cry and scream to the very end of time._

_"Im sorry." The ninja dissappered._

_She closed the door and ran to her room. she choked on a tear as she sat alone in her home._

_(end flashback)_

"I..." Her face turned grim as a tear slip down her cheek.

_(flashback to academy days.)_

_"Hey! Neji!" Lee yelled at the rookie._

_"Stop, Lee. You are going to get in trouble." Tenten told him._

_Neji smirked. "He is never going to learn when you keep stopping him." Neji teased._

_Tenten was ready to pounce and hit the Hyuuga prodigy but this time she let it slide. She was boiling red in anger and was ready to shout at him but deep in her heart she loves the bastard named Hyuuga Neji. She dragged Lee with her and the Hyuuga smirked at the scene._

_(end flashback)_

"I remember that day, I finally knew my weakness or what Hyuuga Neji calls a weakness." Tenten whispered to herself as wind started to pick up. The sun was setting behind the mountains, making a clear view of the orange sky.

_(Flashback to Gai's team)_

_"My dream is to be a great ninja without Taijutsu or Ninjutsu!" Lee yelled and Neji scoffed._

_"What! how dare you!" Lee was preparing to sock the young Hyuuga's but Tenten blocked the way and gaurd the Hyuuga._

_"Tenten..." Lee stopped and his hands fell to his side. Neji frowned and Gai stood watching the scene._

_"Lee, you can't let emotion's over power you." Tenten's eyes were in shadows. Neji just watched her back the frown deepend every second it passed by._

_"Tenten..." Lee said once again._

_"Stop all of you! Sit down!" Gai ordered and Lee and Tenten resumed thier seats._

_(End flashback)_

"I want it to be like the times in the past when the team was together." She jumped off the tree and left the grounds. Tenten headed home and once again meeting no one.

She got to her room and walked to her bed not wanting to take a shower untill the next day.

"Goodnight, me." She told herself and drifted asleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2:Lee and Gai's plan

**Note:Im not very old so grammar mistakes are often seen.**

**Neji and Tenten are 19 years old. **

**Note!-This chapter is mostly flashbacks!**

_**-Broken hearted**_

**Chapter 2: Lee and Gai-sensei's plan.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee and Gai didn't change much since they were still wearing the green jumpsuits with their outrages personallity.

"Lee! Our flower wants to see us together again!" Gai yelled at his miniture version of him.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted after him.

"Let's go and proceed with our plan! Yosh!" Gai shouted as Lee also joined in moments later.

"Lee, you go and find them and I will find our flower!"Gai exclaimed.

"Yosh!" The two shouted in sync.

(Lee)

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai! want to come to a little sparing party in our old training grounds!?" Lee's tune of voice pleding for them to come.

"What party?" Kurenai stared at the boy with her crimson eyes.

"Gai and I are planing a gathering for our former teammate's birthday and we wanted all her friends to come!" Lee told Kurenai and her team.

"So, Gai's not thinking of a dumb plan after all. Ok we'll go." She smiled and Lee did his original pose.

(Gai)

Tenten sat underneath the tree that Neji formerlly meditated on looking at the azure sky.

"Hello my flower!" Gai appeared next to Tenten in his normal green spandex with his jounin vest.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." She turned around with a smile on her face.

(Lee)

"Hey, Neji!" Lee yelled at the Anbu. Neji has just came back from his painting job and was in to his normal clothes.

"What Lee?" He said and turn his pearl colored eyes to him.

"Wanna come to our little sparing party for Tenten in our training grounds!" Lee asked or more as comanded.

"Sure, Lee."

Normally he would decline but after hearing the name Tenten, he acccepted.

(Gai)

"So do you remember what day it is!" Gai asked Tenten.

"No." Tenten replied.

"Well, it's your birthday!" Then Gai hugged her so tightly her spine was about to crack untill a giant puff of smoke appeared. Her pupils stared behind Gai and viewed at the puff of smoke, immobilise from the bone crushing hug. To her relieve everybody was there and Gai released her from the bear hug.

"H-Hello, Tenten-chan. Congratulations." Hinata told her with a slight smile on. Tenten got up and leaned on the tree.

"Thanks, Hinata." Tenten hugged the Hyuuga making her nervous.

The female hyuuga didnt change much after the years. still shy but gained more confidents than before.

Everyone said a congrats than walked up to spar in Gai's huge training grounds. The light shone brightly making it seem like a dark figure was walking up to her

"Hey, Neji. I thought you had a mission." Tenten asked.

"It was just a D-rank, quite a big surprise."

He moved his colorless eyes to her deep hazel ones.

"Oh, really!" Tenten joked.

Neji shone a smile which was as rare as a anbu failing a genin mission.

"Tenten?" Neji asked and she turned her attention to him.

"Yeah?" She said looking deeply at his pupiless eyes.

"Happy birthday." Neji said and gently kiss her. not a french kiss but fast and swift just as expected.

She smiled and he smirked. They broke apart and he saw Tenten's redden cheeks. He knew that he loved her and she also feels the same way.

"Your never alone and remember that."He said helping her up as they walked together for a free space in the training grounds. They held hands the whole way until they found a place to spar.

**-The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
